Barbie: The Girl in Pink
Barbara “Barbie” Millicent Roberts was born March 9, 1959 in Willows, Wisconsin to George and Margret Roberts. She is a cool, confident and highly fashionable girl who serves as a role model to many girls. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is 11.5 inches tall and weighs 7.25 ounces. She attended Willow High School, as well as the Manhattan International High School in New York City. Barbie’s family consists of her three sisters Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea, and her aunt Millicent, the sister of Barbie’s mother Margret. Her best friends are Teresa, Midge, Nikki, and Summer. Her boyfriend is Ken Carson; the couple split on February 2004 due to Ken’s reluctance to getting married, but they reunited on Valentine’s Day 2011 after Ken’s massive efforts to win Barbie back. Barbie and her three sisters live in their Dream House, located in Malibu, California, where she has been living for many years. Though she was recently looking for a new home, Barbie could never abandon her beloved home in Malibu. Barbie has had 150 careers, including astronaut, doctor, race car driver, pilot, veterinarian, ballet dancer, computer engineer, along with many more. She starred in her first movie, Barbie in the Nutcracker, in the year 2001 where she played the lead character Clara. She has also been the star of Barbie as Rapunzel, Barbie of Swan Lake, Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, Barbie and the Three Musketeers along with many others including her most recently released film Barbie: The Pearl Princess, which was released just last month. She has also been in movies where she played herself, such as Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale, Barbie: A Perfect Christmas ''and Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale'' as well as Disney’s Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Barbie also has a reality show called Barbie’s Life in the Dream House which debuted in May 11, 2012. The series has recently aired its 6th season on February 14, 2014 and is available on Barbie.com, YouTube, Netflix and Boomerang. Barbie is a fashion icon, and she has had clothes designed just for her by over 70 top designers such as Oscar de la Renta, Carolina Herrera, Giorgio Armani, Christian Dior, Vera Wang, and Christian Louboutin. She has attended Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week in New York. Barbie was recently featured on the cover of Sports Illustrated. As a result, she received much criticism due to her appearance. In response, Barbie launched a web campaign on Twitter titled “#UNAPOLOGETIC,” where she released her letter, “ Why Posing for Sports Illustrated Suits Me.” In this letter, Barbie mentions her numerous careers and how they inspire girls to be whatever they want to be. She also talks about people viewing her as just a “pretty face” and that other girls just like her should not be viewed negatively just because they are girly. Barbie firmly believes that girls of all ages should celebrate who they are and not have to apologize for it. Elizabeth Villagomez